


Halloween

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Halloween, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: Rey, Poe, and Bee spend their final Halloween together as a family of three.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Just some ridiculous fluff to close out the week. It's short and sweet and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, this is technically a sequel to the "Never Stopped" fic I posted for day 5.

“Those are for the kids!” yelled Rey, stealing the bowl of chocolate back from Poe. He was quick enough to snatch a Kit-Kat before she could block him, something to wash down the three snack size Snickers he’d already finished in quick succession.

He took a bite of the chocolate, a triumphant smile on his face. “Says who?”

“Says me,” said Rey, leaning over to place a quick kiss on his lips. “Mmmm chocolate.”

Not wanting to miss any of the excitement, Bee trotted over from his spot on the couch to investigate. He was practically glued to Rey these days, not that she minded. 

So he helped her check to make sure the porch light was on and the jack o’lanterns were still lit, Rey leaving the door open a crack so they could hear the trick-or-treaters. She pretended not to notice that Poe stole a Milky Way when he wrapped her in hug from behind, his head resting on her shoulder while he kissed her cheek.

“C’mon, we can watch the movie while we wait,” he said, grabbing her hand to drag her into the living room, Bee’s collar jingling as he followed.

He pulled her onto the couch, Rey landing with a heavy “oof.” Her hand went to her swollen stomach as she nestled under Poe’s shoulder. Not wanting to be left out, Bee hopped onto Poe’s lap, resting his head on her belly.

Poe hit play, the opening scene of Hocus Pocus popping on to the screen. “How are you feeling?” he asked, his hand resting just below her own.

“Kind of like I swallowed a pumpkin,” she said, Poe’s chest rumbling with laughter under her ear.

“And how’s our little pumpkin?”

“Quite content where she is. I don’t think she’s going anywhere tonight,” she said as the tiny person in question gave her a solid kick just under the ribs.

Bee’s head shot up.

“Whoa, I felt that one,” said Poe, a look of awe on his face. He absently rubbed at the spot, taking some of the sting out of it.

“Trick or treat!” came a shout from the door.

“I’ll get it,” said Poe, grabbing the bowl off the table. 

“I’m right behind you,” she said, taking a deep breath before attempting to launch herself off the couch. It was a whole process these days, one that involved far too many steps and a fair amount of grunting. She waddled to the door, listening to Poe exclaim over a firefighter and a pirate. 

“Argh!” he said, dropping a couple of pieces of candy into the little boy’s plastic pumpkin.

“What do you say, boys?” asked the slightly harried-looking woman with them.

“Thank you!” they shouted together before taking off toward the next house, the woman following at a jog.

Next up was a group of princesses, followed by a fairy and a wizard, all shouting “trick-or-treat!” and earning a handful of chocolate. The kids kept coming, Poe eventually grabbing a chair so Rey could sit and still pass out the candy. She gratefully put her feet up, balancing the bowl on her belly as she smiled at the witches and vampires and unicorns, Bee standing guard by her feet.

“That’ll be us in a couple of years,” said Poe with a laugh when a particularly frazzled father went chasing after a little boy in a cowboy outfit. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, Rey closing her eyes for a second to savor the feeling, absently rubbing her belly. She knew their life was about to get a lot more hectic, and while she’d miss these quiet moments with just the two of them, she couldn’t wait to meet their little girl, a feeling she knew Poe shared. He’d spent most of her pregnancy practically vibrating with excitement, throwing himself into nursery painting and crib building, helping her fold what had to be a hundred onesies in preparation for their new arrival, even packing the hospital bag, which was already sitting at the door waiting for them. Just in case.

“Trick-or-treat!” shouted a couple of familiar voices, pulling Rey out of her daydreams.

“Finn, Rose, you made it!” shouted Poe. They were dressed as a vampire and a witch, Finn holding a furry bundle the approximate size and shape of their two-year old. “And is that were-Paige I see? You wanna come say hi to Uncle Poe?” The little girl peeked out from her father’s shoulder. Poe reached out, a small bribe in his hand.

“Sucker?” asked Paige, reaching out for Poe. He took her greedily, helping her unwrap the sucker and making sure she didn’t swallow it whole.

“You guys wanna come in?” asked Rey from her throne, checking to make sure there weren’t more kids behind them. “We have apple cider and Hocus Pocus.”

“Yes, please,” said Rose, stepping across the threshold. “We just came from my parents house and I’m pretty sure she’s already over that costume. I know I am.”

“Hey, I thought we were all wearing costumes!” said Finn, looking from Rey to Poe.

Rey lifted the bowl off her belly. “I’m a pumpkin,” she said, revealing the jack o’lantern face on her orange sweatshirt. “And this was the only outfit I had a prayer of getting on tonight.”

Finn looked to Poe. “What’s your excuse?”

“I’m the luckiest man in the world,” he said, his smile lighting up his entire face. “No costume necessary.” He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Ugh, can you two be anymore cute?” said Rose, taking a now-sticky Paige off Poe’s hands and heading into the living room. “Oh no, did I miss the part with the undead guy? He’s my favorite.”

“It’s a DVD, we can just start from the beginning.” Rey laughed, moving to get up from her chair. 

Poe was there instantly to help her up, taking the bowl from her hands. “I can finish here, you go watch the movie.”

By the time she waddled her way into the living room, everyone was already situated on the couch as the opening credits played on the TV. Having abandoned her werewolf costume, Paige sat on the floor at Finn’s feet, giggling as Bee licked the remains of the sucker off her face.

Rose scooted over, patting the spot next to her. “Come on, mama. Saved you a seat.”

Rey accepted Rose’s hand gratefully, making a much more graceful landing this time around. Though, even the short walk over had left her a little out of breath.

“How are you feeling?” asked Rose, when Rey had finally gotten comfortable. Or at least as comfortable as she could get these days.

“That seems to be the question of the day around here.” Rey let out a short laugh. “Honestly? Tired and uncomfortable. I’m ready, you know?”

“Oh, I remember vividly. That last month sucks.” Rose’s eyes drifted down to where Paige was aggressively hugging Bee as he continued to clean her face. “But it’s so worth it in the end.”

Rey nodded, suddenly finding herself a little choked up. She swallowed thickly.

Poe chose that moment to drop down on the couch, his arm a comforting weight around her shoulders. “That’s a wrap. And look, we had plenty of candy.” He set the bowl down on the coffee table for emphasis.

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” Rey poked him in the stomach. 

Finn was already reaching for the half-full bowl. “Who cares, more for us.”

“Oh man, the cat is my favorite character.”

“Isn’t that kid an adult now and on NCIS?”

“Seriously, I just learned last year it’s Thackery not Zachary.”

Rey smiled as she melted into Poe, letting the sounds of their little family wash over her. 

She put a hand on her belly. 

_ Anytime you’re ready, little one _ , she thought at the tiny person inside her. _ We’re waiting for you. _


End file.
